DemigODDITTIES
by HinaJang
Summary: A one-shot series about demigods, their life, and all the fun things about us. This is written by my friend and me, in other words, this is a co kinda thing. Please give this a read!
1. The boys

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Jennifer POV

"Ray! Ethan! Where are you guys? I swear that when I find you guys, you'll regret ever touching my things! I will find you! I will make you guys biologically unable to sustain life! What Idiot gave them sugar anyway?" I continued to rant at the top of my lungs for a while until my BFF, Morgan, came up to me.

"Hi Jennifer. What did the boys do this time?"

"They went into the Apollo cabin, took all of my shirts and wrote 'I love sugar!' on half and 'I'm a Beliber!' on the others! They are so dead when I find them!"

"The boys must have gotten the Stolls to give them sugar." She sighed and shook her head. "What are you going to do to them when you find them anyway?"

"Let's just say that they will actually think twice before appleing* me off."

"In other words... you don't know yet."

"Yeah, I haven't thought of a really good form of torture...yet."

"Just don't mentally scar them, please."

"What about physical?"

She shrugged. "Physical is fine. We have ambrosia and healing abilities."

"Mental scarring it is!" I ran off to continue to look for the boys.

"Jennifer!" I heard Morgan behind me but I ignored it. The boys were in so much trouble. I was going to make their life a living He- really, really, bad.

Morgan POV

"Oh noes." Jennifer had run off, leaving me behind. I would have to hope that the boys still had all of their limbs when I see them later. I wouldn't worry about their sanity because they lost that a long time ago. "Oh well." I walked back to my cabin and screamed. I pretty much slipped and fell over. The cabin was covered in spiders! Trying to calm myself down, I looked closer and realized that they were plastic spiders I also saw a trail of something white leading to and away from the cabin. It was sugar. The boys had definitely crossed the line. It usually takes a lot to get me ticked off but I guess this had done it. I was going to find the boys and torture them with Jennifer. They were going to get it good. I cracked my fingers and started asking other demigods if they had seen Ray and Ethan. When they asked me why, I pasted a smile on my face ,saying, "I have something to tell them." And I want to punch them, torture them, and snap their neck in half! Of course I didn't say the rest. Just In my head.

FIVE HOURS LATER (read this in a really thick French accent!)

"Mission accomplished!" Jennifer high fived me and smiled. She turned to the boys saying, "Don't you dare mess with us again. It won't be just you guys in solitary watching JB anymore. We will keep you from sugar at all costs. Anyone who gives you sugar will have a punishment worse than yours okay?" Typical Jennifer. She said all that in a really cutesy kind of voice which made what she just said scarier.

The boys nodded.

"Good." Jennifer nodded her head in approval. "She released the boys and said something else as they were leaving. "BTW, I recorded the entire thing so just keep that in mind okay?"

* * *

**So, a new one-shot series about me, my friends, and the Percy Jackson characters. You likes? When I use the word apples, it means that I'm using that word to substitute harsh language. Why? I don't want to get reported. Why the word apples? Apples are good for you and I strongly dislike them. Please rate/review this story! Oh, and some good news. Come summer vacation, (MY summer vacation) I'll be updating my story a Witch Among Demigods twice a week so look forward to that. Ich Liebe Dich Minna~**


	2. Sushi and Roman Pranking

Morgan's POV

She's not serious. She cannot be serious. I kept shaking my head. She has to be joking!

"This sashimi is so good! You have to eat some Morgan!"

I felt like I was going to be sick. Jennifer had dragged me to a sushi place! Why karma, why? What did I do to deserve this?! "Jennifer. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" Omygodsomygodsomygodsomygods! All of the poor fishes. "Get me out of here now Jen!" I was hyperventilating. Everywhere I looked, I saw people eating fish. "Why?!"

"You have to eat some Morgan! You don't know what you're missing!"

"I-I'm fine Jennifer. No thanks. I really need to get out of here. Seriously, now."

"Just because you're a seaweed spawn doesn't mean you have to pity the fish."

"But it's so cruel!" I insisted. "The poor little fishes are just swimming in the ocean and then you scoop them up and kill them! How insensitive and cruel is that!?"

Jennifer sighed. "Morgan, we farm fish too." She looked at me with that herp derp kind of face.

"They still don't know that we're planning to murder them while they're swimming their happy little lives away! The poor fish!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Poor fish? What about the poor piggies that you eat every day for breakfast?"

"That's different!"

"Right… it's definitely different." She continued to munch happily on her fish. "It's completely different. Now eat fish."

"No!" I looked at Jenifer who was eating her fish. I swear that she could be a cat with all of the fish that she eats. "Let's go eat salad or something, k? Please?"

She looked at me with a bored look, the kinds she gives me whenever I ask a stupid question. "Do I look like a bunny* to you? I swear Morgan, you were born too late."

"Well for now, I AM a bunny so let's go!"

"Let me finish my miso."

~TIME SKIP~

When we finally left I felt like I could breathe. Seriously. Me and dead fish? Nonononononononononononononononon…ect. "We should go shopping or something."

"Graphic tees?" She looked at me with a smile.

"And books."

"Shopping time!"

~TIME SKIP~

"Hey Morgan!"

"What?"

"This shirt is perfect for you!" She held out a shirt that had a fish with its eyes x-ed out.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Jen."

"Morgan, you are the daughter of the sea god. NOT the daughter of the fish god."

"It's the same thing!" I insisted. "He's the ruler of the seas thus making him the ruler of everything in it!"

"I'm saying that you aren't the daughter of a fish so chill a bit will you?"

"No."

Jen rolled her eyes again and was looking through some more shirts. When she was shopping her eyes would immediately pick out whatever she liked or thought would suit me. But usually something that suits me first. "OMFG!"

"What did you find?"

"Honest to the gods this is perfect for you!" She held up a tee with Kaito from Vocaloid?!

"Where did you find this?"

"I have magical hands!" She laughed and wiggled her fingers. "I also found something else." She pointed to a box.

I read it, "Moving teddy bear. Talks and reacts to actions! Perfect for teaching kids how to take care of their toys!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She gave me that evil grin of hers.

"We're going to prank a Roman today!"

~ANOTHER TIME SKIP~

A couple of days later, Reyna had IM-ed me.

Reyna: Where did you get the teddy bear?

Morgan: What teddy bear?

Reyna: *sighs* Octavian is refusing to touch ANY stuffed animals now

Morgan: Well that's good!

Reyna: I want 500 more of those.

Morgan: O_o Are you okay?

Reyna: I'm fine. You should have seen his face! The best thing to ever happen here!

Morgan: Well in that case… I'll see what I can do if you send me some pictures.

Reyna: Deal!

* * *

***This was a reference to the Chinese Zodiac. Both Morgan and Jennifer are born of the dragon. The year before that is the year of the rabbit so that's what Jennifer meant about Morgan being born too late. **

**Likes? Sorry about the delay on this! AWAD is kinda first priority right now. I kinda want to do another side story that is a Hetalia and Percy Jackson crossover. What do you guys think? Regardless of what you think I'm going to write it anyway. Just thought some feedback on the matter might be nice. See you guys in a bit and don't forget to R and R! Dah Saranghayeo~ (I love you all in Korean)**


	3. FISSSHHH

**This is a chappie wrote by my friend BlissfulNinja. I'm writing this for her due to the fact that she doesn't have a FanFiction. Hope you guys like this! Viewer discretion advised because of use of foul language! And there is hating of Justin Bieber in this. Please don't hate me (Us whatevs) for this. We just don't really like him. Don't say I didn't warn you! (BTW, another chapter will come out later today around 3 New York time.) **

~Hey there, I'm BlissfulNinja! I'm a demigod, obviously. I don't have a fanfic, though, so I put my writes through HinaJnag!

* * *

~Actual chappie~ FISSSHH

(Morgan's POV)

I was really pissed. Kinda laughing, but not really. The Stolls had somehow messed up ALL the plates in the camp so that they only give you fish. Sushi, salmon, fish sticks, filets~ FISH. All kinds of fish. I know, not usually a big deal. As a daughter of Poseidon, though, eating fish is very close to cannibalism.

Anyway, I'm usually a very nice, fairly crazy, half blue-haired demigod. Now I'm hungry, annoyed, hungry, and quite mad, along with the crazy. Not a person to mess with. Especially when it's about food!

Anyway, instead of running around camp looking for the idiot Stolls, I went and found Jennifer. She's the best when it comes to revenge pranking.

"Jenny! I have a fish problem!"

"You finally realized?" She laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. But no, all the plates only give you fish-related foods!"

Jenny walked out of the Apollo cabin, munching on sushi. Of course. "It's some good fish, though." She commented.

"Ah gods Jen! Only fish! I don't eat fish!"

"Eh yes?"

"FISH. FISSSHHHH." I say.

"Oh. OH! Stolls?"

"Yep!" Finally, she got it.

"They ran past a minute or two ago. Up a tree somewhere."

"Awesome. Make them pay."

"But it's good sushi!"

"Really Jen?" Gods, Jen and her meat….

"Yes!"

"Let's find them."

"Fine." Jen agreed.

We found the Stolls at the beginning of the forest, crouching up a tree. Jen shot a couple of arrows, not hitting the boys but hitting the branches. Travis fell out of the tree, and hit the ground with a whomp!

He yelled up to Connor,"You can jump, its fine!"

Connor then fell on top of his brother. Wow. The Stolls both looked at us.

"Oh,-"

Jen and I proceeded to chase them through the woods.

Eventually, after a lot of yelling, Jenny caught the Stolls. I trapped them in a water bubble. (They won't drown, no worries)

"Now what?""

"Hmm. I was thinking JB."

"Oh gods, that's a bit much."

"Well how hungry are you?"

"Very."

"Then it's a good revenge scheme! I'll go to the Aphrodite's, and get an ipod. You watch them."

"Fine."

The Stolls were leaning up to the edge of the bubble, trying to talk. I made it so I could hear them.

"-NO JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Well that's your mistake. Suck it up. And who in Hades helped you with the enchanting?"

"It was a Hecate kid, Jeff, I think-"

"We paid him $5!" Connor confessed.

"Wow."

Jenny came up running back up. She tossed me earplugs. "Justin time, Stolls!"


	4. Wecome to Camp!: The boys, part 1

Jennifer's POV

"Come on guys!" I yelled at the boys (Ringo and Baka-chan (their nicknames) "We have to hurry up!"

"We're only coming because there's food…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that Ringo now move your butt!"

I had spent weeks on making an orientation video of us. Well… not really orientation, but when we first got to camp. It was really, really hard to get all of the footage. Lucky or unlucky, there was a stalker demigod who had recorded all of our appearances.

"Hi Morgan!"

"I just got the snacks ready."

"Good!" I plopped down onto the rug in cabin 3. We were watching it there because Percy wasn't here. Plus, the Apollo and Hermes cabin are too, well, crowded. "Come on guys, sit dow-"I rolled my eyes. The boys were pigging out on the snacks Morgan had made. "Geez guys."

"Ahlumohuka!" Ray said with his mouth full.

"Yes, yes I know you love sugar but let's watch the video too." I set up the projector and smiled. "The first part is about you two boys." I looked at them. "You will watch it with us or I will make camp an overworld Underworld."

The boys stopped eating and sat down. I still saw their pockets bulging with food though. Boys. Never will and will never want to figure them out.

Ray and Ethan's arrival at camp.

Morgan and I were walking to the big house. Chiron said that there were some new campers that we should introduce.

"So what godly parent do you think they have?" I asked Morgan.

"Hermes, or Ares."

"Well, we'll know soon enough." I ran ahead of her and she was yelling at me to slow down. As if! I laughed and ran all the way to the Big House and stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"That's why." I pointed to the two boys in front of the Big House. "It's Ray and Ethan."

"Gods." Said Morgan. "Never thought they were demigods."

"Well, it seems like they are." Pointing at them. "Or they wouldn't be here."

"How much do you bet that they'll call you annoying?" She asked me.

"My college fund. Not that I have one."

"Hey. Isn't that Morgan?" Ethan said, and then he pointed at me. "Not you again!" He sounded incredibly annoyed. "You're so annoying."

I walked up to him. "And you're about to be sent to Tartarus. Shut. Up."

"Jen!" Morgan scolded me. "That's pretty mean."

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't have said that."

"What Tartarus?" Ethan asked. "Is that like Tartar sauce?"

Morgan and I facepalmed in unison.

"You idiot." Ray smacked Ethan's head. It's where the dead go in Greek Mythology."

"In real life." I corrected.

"Whatever."


End file.
